<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking Up to... Yugi by VelvetCurse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503213">Waking Up to... Yugi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse'>VelvetCurse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waking Up to... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Fluff, Light Petting, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Waking up to... or WUT series.</p><p>Waking in the middle of the night, you remember that you managed to convince your new, very shy, boyfriend to stay over for the night.  When he's awake he's too shy to show anything except shyness; what about when he's asleep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waking Up to... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking Up to... Yugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You blink three times to try to bring your eyes back to focus and look around the room dazedly.  Wondering languidly what exactly it was that woke you.  It could have been anything really, although you do remember being hit quite hard with something in your dream, perhaps it wasn’t just a dream, perhaps somebody did actually hit you with something, but who and with what?  If there was anyone else in the room you could have understood but not with you being the only one in there.</p><p>Suddenly you feel something press lightly against your back and automatically freeze.  If this is a burglar you don’t have any protection and you really should just pretend to be asleep, but as is always the case curiosity gets the better of you and you just have to look.  Luckily enough for you, you’re not actually a cat and so this doesn’t have any worse luck other than to remind you that you actually aren’t the only person in the room.  This is actually good luck, as it now means that you realise who is in the bed with you and how it was that woke you up.</p><p>You lean over to plant a kiss softly on his cheek, thinking that as he woke you up he must be awake himself.  This turns out not to be the case, he must have touched you in his sleep because he is sound asleep himself.  </p><p>How asleep, you wonder, leaning over further to whisper in his ear, “Yugi.”</p><p>He just continues to sleep soundlessly, not even a stir or any recognition of you at all.  You decide you might as well have some fun whilst he is so far asleep.  He wont usually let you get away with much before he goes completely red and has to ask you to stop.  You smile down at him devilishly and run your hand lightly through his multicoloured hair; wondering absently how exactly it can stay in that style never-mind be that colour naturally.  You trace the pink of his hair lightly, listening for any change in his breathing, which would indicate him awakening but there is no change.  Running your hand deeper you plunge your fingers into the black of his hair, marvelling at how the soft strands just give way to allow your fingers to pass unhindered and how they can stay untangled even whilst he sleeps.</p><p>Bringing your fingers down into his yellow bangs you inch your way towards his face, again there is no change in his breathing and you wonder how far you will be able to get before he wakes.  You drag your fingers from his hair in search of more fun and run them lightly down his cheeks, feeling him press lightly into the touch, and giggle softly; he would never have done that had he been awake.</p><p>You can feel his high cheekbones under his soft skin and trace his jawbone.  Wondering if you will get away with this manoeuvre, you roll on top of him as lightly as you can and bend your head to kiss along his neck.  He mumbles quietly in his sleep and turns his head away from you to give you better access.  </p><p>‘Aaaa, Yugi,’ you think, ‘so I have found something you do enjoy and you won’t be able to deny it once you wake up now.’</p><p>Running your hands down his side you firmly take a hold on his hips and rub along them with your thumbs.  He rolls his head from side to side on the pillow and, even in sleep, turns the colour of a robin’s breast.  You chuckle lightly at this, some things can’t be changed even in sleep, and watch his face as you continue to do this.</p><p>His lips part slightly and his breathing quickens as your thumbs apply a little more pressure.  You can feel him shift his hips and get into a more comfortable position, shifting yours against them as he does so and making him gasp.  You smile again, this is something you would never see when he’s awake because his shyness stands in the way, but really he’s just a teenage boy after all, and he’s cute enough for you to want to make the effort, after all, it did take you four hours just convince him to stop in the same bed as you.  </p><p>Lost in your thoughts you don’t realise that you are continuing your ministrations until he bucks his hips lightly up against yours and moans quietly.  You gasp at the noise and smile down at him, looking to see the expression on his face.  As you do this you realise that he is now looking up at you, his large purple eyes softly asking what exactly it is you think you’re doing.  You laugh lightly again and roll off of him to your own side of the bed before he wakes properly and becomes shy again.  Leaning over to him you kiss him lightly, stroking along the shell of his ear as you do so and smiling.</p><p>“It’s alright Yugi,” you tell him, keeping your voice very quiet and soothing, “you can go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you.”</p><p>You cuddle against his side as he lays his head back on the pillow thinking how lucky you are to have him.  You know he will probably remember all that in the morning and it will take you two or three hours to die his blushing down enough for him to be able to speak to you, but at least you got to see what he will be like once he gets more open with you, which you are sure will happen given time.  Laying your head on his shoulder you sigh contently and close your eyes, drifting off to sleep just as you hazily register the clock downstairs chiming five in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of the WUT series. Requests are taken for this series, feel free to message if you're interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>